


Awaken to Your Rebellion!

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Shumako Role-swap [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, F/M, Roleswap, Romantic Friendship, Violence, What-If, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto and Ren have been pulled into a strange castle where they encounter Kamoshida dressed like a king? What's that got to do with this? But when he threatens to kill Ren, Makoto reaches her peak and calls for the rebellion within.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Role-swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Awaken to Your Rebellion!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Persona time! I tell you, this I've been thinking about for a good time now! And I've got it all planned out too! You'll see what's in store! It's gonna be epic! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Makoto has enjoyed her life at Shujin Academy. She's got to know Ren more as well. She was surprised to her he was from the city but move to out in Shibuya for a job with his friend, Sojiro Sakura. They also take the same train to get to school so they have a chance to talk before and after school in the student council room. Other students sometimes can't keep their mouths shut and blab on about Makoto's criminal record. She doesn't let it get her though. She just remembers what Ren said and just let's those things fly by.

One morning, Makoto was heading to the station as she always does. She looked around to see of she could spot Ren anywhere. But she couldn't see him.

'Wonder where he is?' Makoto thought.

"Hi, Makoto." Ren's voice said suddenly. Makoto jumped when she heard Ren.

"Amamiya-senpai! Don't scare me like that!” Makoto pouted.

"Sorry. My bad." Ren said.

"Jeez. I was just looking for you too." Makoto said.

"I was a bit late getting out. Sojiro wouldn't let me go till I finished the curry he made." Ren said.

"You had curry for breakfast?" Makoto asked.

"Sounds weird, right?" Ren said.

"Very. But I'm sure you have your reasons." Makoto said.

They continued talking when the train arrived and on their way to Shujin. When they got out of the station, it started raining. Makoto was lucky enough to bring her umbrella with her, but Ren didn't have his. So, Makoto offered to share hers with him and they continued on their way. While walking, Ren decided to show Makoto a shortcut he knew. But they had to wait until the rain stopped because it started pouring badly.

"Ugh. This rain is the worst sometimes." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Don't think an umbrella could get us through this." Ren added.

Just then, a car pulled up to them. And someone open the window. Ren knew who that person was.

"Good morning." The man said. "Do you need a ride? You're gonna be late."

"Oh. Thanks but I'm go." Makoto said.

"How about you? You need a lift?" The man asked Ren.

"Huh? Nah." Ren said.

The man closed the window and drove off. Ren watched as the car left further out of sight.

"Tch. Not worth my time. Pervey teacher." Ren growled.

"Pervey teacher?" Makoto asked.

"Kamoshida. He's a complete jerk to me and my friends. Thinks he's some king of a castle, if you ask me." Ren said.

"Huh? A castle?" Makoto asked.

"Just a saying." Ren chuckled. "Looks like the rain's lightening up a bit. C'mon."

Makoto nodded and followed Ren. She also thought she heard her phone go off but decided not to think about it. She followed Ren through an alley. She was skeptical on how he knew this, but didn't questioned it.

"What the?" Ren said.

When they walked out of the alley, Ren and Makoto stood in front of not Shujin Academy, but a castle where Shujin Academy stood. That caught them off guard.

"Uhh....this is that school right, Amamiya-senpai?" Makoto asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Why don't we investigate?" Ren said.

Makoto nodded and they proceeded into the castle. They looked around. It looked nothing like the school at all. It just looked like a generic castle.

"Okay. This is weird." Ren said. He took out his phone. " No service. What a surprise."

"Uhh...Amamiya-senpai? I'm scared." Makoto said.

"Yeah. Can't blame you." Ren said.

Then, something that looked like a guard came out and approached. Ren stood his guard for Makoto.

"Who are you? You a student?" Ren asked. "Wow. That costume of yours is impressive. Is that armor real?

..............

"C'mon, don't just stand there. Say somethin'." Ren said.

Then, another guard showed up. That took Ren aback.

"H-Hey. What's going on?" Ren said.

"What is this?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know." Ren said. "Whatever it is, it's damn real."

The guards moved in closer...

"C-Calm down! Time out, man!" Ren said.

He turned to Makoto. "We gotta run!"

"Okay!" Makoto nodded.

"Book it!" Ren said.

The two ran towards the exit, but more guards showed up and blocked them.

"Rgh, what's with these guys!?" Ren said.

One gave Ren a bad one other the back. That hurt very badly.

"Oww!! Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit!!" He shouted in pain.

"Amamiya-senpai!" Makoto said.

The guards then knocked out both of them and carried them.

"Take them away!"

...........

"Hey...."

...........

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Ugh....what happened?" Makoto asked, waking up.

She looked around. It looked like she and Ren were in some sort of holding cell.

"You all right, Makoto?" Ren asked.

"Where are we?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up too." Ren said. "Looks like this isn't a dream."

Ren started banging on the bars of the cell.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" He yelled.

"Is this.....a movie set?" Makoto asked.

Then, they heard someone scream. That terrified them.

"What was that!?" Makoto shrieked.

"Don't ask me!" Ren said.

Then, the guards returned. They had their swords and shields with them.

"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." The guard said. "Your charge is "unlawful entry." Thus, you will be sentenced to death."

"Say what!?" Ren asked.

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." A familiar voice said. They looked to see someone in a robe and crown walking towards them.

Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?" Ren asked.

"You mean that teacher who offered us a ride?" Makoto asked.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Amamiya." Kamoshida...? said. "Are you trying to disobey me again? Looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, hmm? And look at that. You brought a friend with you because you can't do anything for yourself."

"What was that!? This isn't funny, you asshole!" Ren said.

"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't know the position you're in at all." Kamoshida said.

"What!?"

"Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-the king. The punishment for that is death."

"D-Death!?" Makoto shrieked.

"It's time for an execution! Take him out!"

"S-Stop it!" Ren whaled.

The guards then opened the cell and entered. The surrounded Ren in a corner.

"Rgh......dammit." Ren said.

In an effort, he charged at one of the guards, tackling him to the ground.

"This is not what I'm up for! Run for it!" Ren said.

But, another guard came up to Ren and and socked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain

"Amamiya-senpai!!" Makoto shrieked.

"Just go! Hurry! This guy's mean business!" Ren said.

"Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are." Kamoshida said.

"This isn't funny!! Let him go!!" Makoto yelled.

"Oh? What's the matter? Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on this one's execution.

"Leave him alone!!!" Makoto yelled louder.

Kamoshida then proceeded to beat the absolute shit out of Ren. Makoto watched in fear as her friend was constantly punched and thrown to the floor. It made her heart break.

"Tch! Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go? A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now." Kamoshida said.

"Stop it!!!" Makoto yelled.

"Hm?" Kamoshida turned to face Makoto.

"What? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." He said to her. "That look in your eyes irritates me!" He kicked Makoto on the ground.

"Rgh....you...."

"Hold her there... After the peasant, it's her turn to die."

Makoto got back up, but the guards did what they were told and held her in place.

"Son of a......leave me alone...." Ren whaled.

"Amamiya-senpai...." Makoto said. She was very angry.

 _"What's the matter? Are you just going to watch?"_ A voice said.

"Hmm?"

_"Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing."_

"I......know....."

_"Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

"It wasn't..."

Ren was on the verge of dying. He was in a chokehold via a guard and was about to get stabbed. Makoto tried endlessly to break free and help Ren.

_"Very well... I have heeded your resolve."_

Then...Makoto felt a pain go through her head. It kept hurting and straining her, and her yelped in pain.

_"Vow to me..."_

"Rgh!!!"

_"I am thou, thou art I..."_

_"Thou who art willing to preform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"_

_"Call upon my name, and unleash thy rage!"_

_"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_

"Execute him!" Kamoshida said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Makoto yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What was that...?" Kamoshida looked surprised.

"Leave him alone, you motherfucking asshole!!!!!" Makoto yelled again.

"You desire to be killed that much? Fine!" Kamoshida said.

Then, one of the guards used his shield and bashed it against Makoto. She stumbled in pain.

"Time to die." Kamoshida said.

"Ma....ko....to...." Ren said.

Then, out of nowhere, a massive wave of energy shot out and blew like the wind. It stopped a moment later. Everyone looked to Makoto. She looked up at Kamoshida.

And noticed that she had white mask on her face...

She tried to take it but it wouldn't come off until she pulled her hardest on it. She ripped it off her face and yelled in pain. It felt like her just had her face torn. Blood fiercely came out of her eyes as well.

She looked up and looked at Kamoshida. Her eyes were no longer red, but glowing yellow. And a blue, fiery Aura engulfed her entire body. Everyone watched in fear and amazement.

The fiery aura then dispatched off her, taking a monster form and chains appeared around it. Makoto looked absolutely menacing. She too had chains in her hands and threw them away as the monster behind her did the same with his wings.

Kamoshida ran in fear and Ren just looked at Makoto, shocked as he could be.

"M-Makoto...?" He asked the girl.

_"I am the pillager of twilight---"Arsène"!_

"What the..." Ren said.

 _"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you."_ Arsène said to Makoto. _"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_

"Give me....Your power!" Makoto said.

 _"Hmph, very well..."_ Arsène said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kamoshida asked the girl.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Ren! This time, you're the one who's getting executed!" Makoto said.

"Guards!! Start by killing that one!" Kamoshida said to his guards.

They charged at Makoto, hoping to attack her successfully, but she jumped out of their circle and landed next to Ren.

 _"This power of mine is yours!"_ Arsène said. _"Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"_

"Let em have it." Makoto said to Arsène.

Arsène didn't need to hear her say that. He struck the ground and dispelled of the guards with Ehia. He then want back to Makoto in the form of her white mask.

"Woah..." Ren was speechless.

Makoto then noticed her change in clothes. Her school uniform had changed into a black trench coat. She looked more like a thief.

"What....just happened?" Ren asked Makoto.

"You little..." Kamoshida walked up to Makoto, but Ren, using the strength he had left, tackled him and grabbed the keys on the floor.

"Hurry!!" He said.

They both ran out of the cell and locked it. Kamoshida banged on the cells. Ren tossed the keys aside and ran with Makoto away from Kamoshida.

When they ran far enough they stopped and took a breather. Ren took this time to ask what needed to be.

"Makoto.....what the hell just happened!?" He asked.

"Uhh....I don't know. I just didn't want you to get killed." Makoto said.

"That aside, those clothes..." Ren pointed out her outfit.

"Huh? Oh. That I don't know about either. " She said.

"Gotta say, you're an absolute beast when you're mad. Now I now where to keep myself when that happens." Ren said.

"Oh...stop it." Makoto said.

"Hey!! You there!" A voice said.

Ren and Makoto turned around and saw a cat locked up in a cell.

"What the hell!?" Ren said.

"You're not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here!" the cat said desperately.

"Look, we're tryna get the hell out of here! You know any way out!?" Ren asked.

"You need a way out? I can help with that." The cat said.

"Really? Okay. But you better not high tail on us." Makoto said.

She reached out and grabbed the key to the cat's cell and opened it. The cat sighed in relief.

"Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..." It said.

"Okay! Now you hold your end, you monster cat!" Ren said.

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!" The cat said.

"We don't have time for this! Just hurry!!" Makoto ordered.

"A-All right, sheesh!" Morgana said. "Follow me and stay quiet."

The feline lead Ren and Makoto through the castle, as if he knew what he was doing. Looks can be deceiving and his was certainly one that decived them. But as they ran around the corner, guards showed up to stop them.

"Oh crap! Not them again!" Ren said.

"Tch... You amateur! Stay still!" Morgana told Ren. "Hey, you! You can fight right?" His attention turned to Makoto.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then let's go!" Morgana said.

"Come! Zorro!!" The same blue aura that Makoto had now surrounded Morgana. And out came a muscular balloon man with a sword.

"What the!? You too!?" Ren asked.

"C'mon! Let's give these Shadows hell!" Morgana said.

"Okay!" Makoto said.

She grabbed her mask and summoned Arsène to help her. Together, her and Morgana took down the guards in their way.

"Nice job! Your Persona's pretty strong." Mona said to Makoto.

"Persona?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. When you ripped off your mask and summoned it. That's your Persona. It's like your will of rebellion taken form." Morgana explained.

"Uhh.....okay?" Ren was so confused.

"Looks like you're a natural at fighting too. That's pretty impressive for a girl." Mona said.

"Don't ever doubt me just because of my gender! I'll make you regret!" Makoto growled.

"Anyways! C'mon! Let's get a move on!" Mona said, getting a head start.

Ren and Makoto followed behind. It didn't take much longer before Morgana claimed they arrived at their escape.

"Finally! We're saved!" Ren said.

"This way!" Morgana said.

He brought the two to a blocked off room.

"Escape through there!" He told them.

"A ventilation shaft?" Makoto asked.

"Exactly! It leads all the way outside." Mona said.

"Got it. So first we gotta get that gate off." Ren said.

He climbed to the vent and and removed the gate quietly. He then helped Makoto up and they went through together.

"Hmm....those two seem useful. Especially that brunette. If my judgement's correct..." Mona thought.

Meanwhile.....

Ren and Makoto were finally relieved to have made it back to reality.

"Thank God! We're out!" Ren said.

"We we're in there for a long time. I wonder how long it's been?" Makoto asked.

Ren looked at his phone. He gasped! It was about time that school was over! Which means they spent almost half the day in that castle.

"Looks like school's out! We missed the entire day." Ren said.

"What!? Oh no! My sister will kill me! What'd I do!?" Makoto panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll overlook one day of absence." Ren said.

"Will they!? With my record!?" Makoto yelled.

"If they don't, I'll say that we were involved in some mug." Ren said.

"Will that even work!?" Makoto asked.

"The school's got it hard when they their students are involved in some serious stuff." Ren said.

"Okay. Thank you, Amamiya-senpai." Makoto said.

"No, thank you, Makoto." Ren said.

"Huh?"

"For what you at the castle. You saved my life from Kamoshida. Didn't know you had in you. I'm glad you saved me. And that you're okay." Ren said.

"It's just the need to help my friend. My one and only friend." Makoto said.

"If you want, stop by Yongen-Jaya. I'm at the cafe LeBlanc. So stop by when you want." Ren said.

"Okay. If my sister lets me." Makoto said.

"I'd better get going. Sojiro's probably gonna give me an earful for not being at school." Ren said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Amamiya-senpai." Makoto said.

The two waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Makoto still wondered what happened in that castle. And her Persona. She was still happy to help her friend. But she knew this wouldn't be the end of it.

She called in a hunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> There's more of this on the way!! Don't have to hang on for long!! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics!! You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
